


The First Chapter

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little LD tale where a young Lieutenant in the King’s navy requests a dance with the Crown Princess.  Once the dance has ended, despite propriety, he’d rather their association did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The First Chapter  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: Five  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Pairing: Killian/Emma  
> Rating: K+  
> Spoilers: None  
> Summary: A little LD tale where a young Lieutenant in the King’s navy requests a dance with the Crown Princess. Once the dance has ended, despite propriety, he’d rather their association did not.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT doesn’t belong to me. No chance of that until it airs on HBO, even then, I’m not that lucky.   
> A/N: This is written for Nouqueret, who asked if I’d try a Lieutenant Duckling story. Well, here I am trying. ;) Perhaps if our young crown princess and lieutenant are popular amongst the readers I may look at making this a bit of a series within a series, maybe once a week popping in on them to see where they’re at? Let me know if it’s something you’d like to see!

~~~?~~~

 

When Liam had first approached him with the invite to the royal ball, hand delivered by an escort sent by the king and queen of these lands themselves, he’d been skeptical. He’d almost fought his captain’s orders to attend, standing nose to nose with his brother the way only blood could, pushing his service to the king’s navy aside as he flat out refused to dress up for a bunch of bloody royals to treat him as though he were beneath their status. Duty won out over pride, however, and now his dress uniform stood out distinctly from the long coats worn by the princes in attendance. 

His dour opinion on the pomp and circumstance of the event changed the moment he laid eyes on the crown princess. Dressed in a flowing royal blue gown, her green eyes captured him the moment he stepped through the door. Even while his heart stuttered and his breath hung caught in his chest, Liam moved him ever forward, unaware of his brother’s sudden and immediate fall. Long tendrils of soft blonde hair curled around her face and down her back, framing her pale skin and ruby lips in perfection. It took no more than a glance in his direction to bring him to his knee at her feet in a low and respectful bow as he reached for her gloved fingers.

“Princess,” he murmured reverently, while his brother bowed with respect and made their introductions to her parents.

When the strains of the royal waltz started and the king led his queen to the dance floor, Killian couldn’t help but extend a courteous offer to the young princess to join them.

They danced in silence for long minutes, his skin burning where her fingers pressed upon him even through the thin layers of her silk gloves and his dress finery. When he spun her out and then back into his waiting arms with a small flourish, her giggle of joy became more important to him than oxygen, and the smile that spread across his features was the most genuine he’d worn in years.

“Tell me, Lieutenant,” she spoke in a low, musical voice, her warm breath a blazing fire against his ear. “Where does a sailor in the king’s navy learn to dance the royal waltz with such grace?”

He bowed to her as the dance required, pulling her back moments later with a fresh smile, his blue eyes dancing with honest pleasure. “You’ll find a gentleman serving the king in any capacity should be willing to learn all methods of pleasing his superiors, m’lady.”

“I find that difficult to believe, Mr. Jones,” she murmured with a blush, her voice a soft tease. “As I’ve known many a man to serve my father and not one has displayed anything similar to your talent.”

Killian fell to his knee at her feet as the song ended, lifting her fingers to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her lace. “Then you’ve not known a man the likes of me, Princess.”

He didn’t miss the soft intake of her breath or the way her alluring blush spread from her cheeks to darken her throat and chest, the depths of the flush lost beneath the corset protecting her from his wanton gaze.

“A fact I’ll not soon argue,” she smiled down at him, tugging to pull him to his feet as he escorted her from the dance floor.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it, but before they reached her parents, he pulled her to him, his voice roughly accented and trembling with nerves. “Would your highness do me the honour of joining me for a picnic on the bluffs tomorrow before I set sail?”

A gentle tremble coursed through her, a shy smile softening her features, every year of her youth and innocence displayed openly. “I believe we’d find my parents against such a meeting, Lieutenant. A crown princess consorting with a mere naval lieutenant? Imagine the scandal.”

He didn’t allow her words to sting, instead he merely pressed another soft kiss to her fingers as he bowed in farewell. “All the same, Princess, you know where I’ll be at noon tomorrow. The Jewel sets sail at dusk and I shall be upon her. You have naught to fear from me beyond a few hours of entertaining company.”

At the softly spoken, “Emma,” from her mother, Killian bade his farewells and exited to stand by his brother on the other side of the room. He didn’t miss the disapproving glance Liam sent his way, but for the remainder of the night, he couldn’t pull his eyes from the beauty that was the crown princess. She performed her royal duties in every way, never once crossing his path as the night grew late, but when the royals begged their exits, her eyes found his with unerring accuracy.

He had a skip in his step as they returned to their ship that evening, brushing off the reprimand he received from his brother without so much as a flinch. Nothing could destroy the good mood in which he’d found himself.

After all, in twelve hours he had a date with a princess. He had absolutely no doubt that she shared in the attraction that had drawn him to her. He had absolutely no doubt she’d find a way to join him as he’d asked.

The princess was an open book to him, her eyes and blush telling stories her lips would not, and he couldn’t help but crave to read the next chapter.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse’s price is that little box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it’s such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
